This invention relates to improvements in coin delivering devices of coin processing machines such as a coin wrapping machine or a coin counting machine.
Generally, a coin delivering device of a coin processing machine comprises a turntable for arranging coins to be processed in order by the centrifugal force caused by the rotation of the turntable, and a thickness limit setting member positioned above the upper surface of the periphery of the turntable with a space therebetween to pass only coins of thicknesses less than a predetermined thickness for processing, and a discharge outlet is formed on the peripheral wall of the turntable. This outlet communicates with the inlet of a coin passage having side walls which are variable with the width therebetween so as to pass only coins of diameters less than a predetermined width, and above this coin passage there is disposed coin propelling means such as an endless driving belt.
In a conventional coin delivering apparatus, a thickness limit setting member, side walls of a coin passage, and a coin delivering means are so adapted that they may be independently opened or separated from the turntable or the coin passage. In the case when coins are jammed between the thickness limit setting member and the turntable, between the side walls of the coin passage, or between the coin delivering means and the coin passage, the work of finding the part in which the coins are thus jammed and removing them by opening because of the movable members has been a troublesome complex structure of the device. In actual practice the coin removal operation has been done by opening all movable members, i.e., the thickness limit setting member, the side walls and the coin delivering means, regardless of whether or not the coins are jammed against these parts. Such an operation has been very laborious and much time has been required to remove the coins and to inspect and adjust the device. Furthermore, in a conventional device, the height adjustment of the thickness limit setting member has been achieved by means including a stationary plate disposed close to the peripheral edge of the turntable and a pair of pins embedded in the plate, the thickness limit setting member being caused to slide along these pins for adjustment. However, such a structure involves a problem in that the movement of the thickness limit setting member cannot be made smooth because of difficulty in precise adjustment of the parallel relationship between the paired pins.